Forest World
|BGM = yumepo6, 626-india (Underground), bgm075 (Shadow Woman Forest), 903_suna001 (Monster's Jaw) |Map ID = 0071, 0072, 0073, 0311 |Primary = INT }} Forest World (公園世界, Kōen Sekai, Park World) is one of the main worlds accessible from The Nexus. Features Forest World is a large scrolling world filled with pine trees and large white stones. There are also a few streetlamps scattered throughout the area. From the entrance, directly to the northeast is a doorway in a large white stone that will take you to The Monster's Jaw. To the northwest of the entrance a large hole in the ground can be found sectioned off with traffic cones and a yellow sign. Urotsuki can walk past the cones under the treeline and enter the hole, which will take her to the Underground Caves. To the east of the entrance is a white chocolate bar that will take you to Chocolate World if interacted with. Underground The Underground is a winding cave system lit by small lamps hanging from the walls. Not far from the entrance there is a small lantern on the ground that will give you the Lantern effect if you interact with it, but once you have the effect all the lamps in the cave will turn off, making the area extremely dark and forcing Urotsuki to find her way out using the effect. However, waking up or using the Eyeball Bomb immediately after getting the Lantern effect will keep the lamps turn on for future visits to the area. Much deeper inside the cave is an exit with a sign next to it, leading to the Underground TV Complex. Shadow Woman Forest To the southeast of the entrance a sane Shadow Woman can be found wandering around. If you chainsaw her, she will turn dark and start chasing you. If you run away from her and hide in the Underground area and wait for a few seconds before coming out again, you will come back out into the Shadow Woman Forest, a dark red version of the usual Forest World infested with Shadow Women that will transport you to a sectioned-off part of the Underground area if they catch you. All the exits from this area are inaccessible, and the white stone that acted as a portal back to the Nexus has been transformed into a red blob-like creature with one big eye. If you chainsaw the large red creature it will groan and large cracks will appear all over its body. Doing this will make the door to chocolate world reappear and allow Urotsuki to escape. The Monster's Jaw The Monster's Jaw (高台, Kōdai, Observatory) is an area accessible through a doorway in the large white stone just northeast of the nexus entrance. The doorway takes you through a sectioned off corridor of Tapir-San's Place, with an elevator that will take you to the next floor. Leaving the corridor at the top of the elevator will place you in the jaw of a large monster which appears to be made out of stone. Interacting with the edge of the mouth with certain effects equipped will display a small scene. *'Boy - '''Shows the corridor next to where the boy effect would be found in Geometry World *'Chainsaw - Shows Aojiru/"Cripple-tan" asleep in their room in the hospital *'Fairy - '''Shows the room where the fairy effect is found as normal except for an insane shadow woman *'Glasses - 'Shows a dark scene, possibly the dark museum *'Wolf - 'Shows Ookami walking into the middle of the screen and howling *'Eyeball Bomb '- It shows the area of the Mini-Maze where the effect was found, and the spotlight showing it can be moved around. *'Telephone - 'Shows Oni Musume and her Telephone asleep in her room *'Maiko - 'Shows the ghostly figure that the effect was obtained from, asleep *'Penguin - 'Shows Urotsuki's room in Urotsuki's dream apartments *'Spring -''' Shows Bane Jack slowly moving side to side in his room *'Invisible -' Shows Yukata Walking away from the silhouette that gives you this effect *'''Haniwa - Shows the Haniwa statue the effect was obtained from asleep *'Cake' - Either shows Shimofuri-tan on her fork looking into the distance or more uncommonly Sweets Musume sitting at the bottom of a fork in Cutlery World waving her feet *'Twintails' - Shows the purple NPC who gives you the effect asleep *'Gakuran -' Shows the area where Gakuran-kun is but seemingly empty, however moving the camera down shows Gakuran-kun sleeping under one of the trees *'Bat' - Shows Komorin flying away and the villagers trying to get her down *'Grave' - Shows the grave the effect was obtained from seemingly asleep *'Crossing' - Shows a tall woman with black hair and a purple dress standing right next to the Crossing effect while holding a red umbrella *'Bunny Ears' - Shows the Bunny Ears effect, and also the moon if the camera is moved up The Bike, Lantern, Spacesuit, Rainbow, Insect, Plaster Cast, Tall, Child, Trombone, Tissue, Red Riding Hood, Polygon, Marginal, Teru Teru Bōzu and Drum effects will only show the location where they were originally obtained with no obvious differences. Directions Nexus → Forest World Category:Locations Category:INT